


Its you. It’s always been you

by DreamTeamAddict



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Body Dysphoria, But only for a bit, Fluff and Angst, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, It’s nothing k1nky just his body dw, No Smut, Plus sized Sapnap, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, Whiny bitch George, but it grammar checked it and it sounds fun let’s gooo, dream is messed up sadge, only I’m bad at angst, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeamAddict/pseuds/DreamTeamAddict
Summary: Dream loves George. George doesn’t for the time being. Sapnap loves Dream but Dream doesn’t notice. Add a plane ticket, a lockdown and bad mental health and all that goes spiraling. Chaos!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 19





	Its you. It’s always been you

Him. It’s always been him. His attitude, his personality, his laugh oh my god his laugh. He is so warm. So perfect. Perfect for Dream. Dream could never fully shake off the pure euphoria he would get from spending those long hours glued to his seat talking, playing, yelling, crying- anything really. He loved to watch and rewatch, and re-rewatch George’s streams. He had long given up on pushing away his lingering thoughts of running his hands though George’s hair, or pulling him close and burying his nose into the others back as the warm morning sun shined through the window.

But alas. Those thoughts that took over his mind and devoured him whole would never become a reality. Never. Never ever. Never ever forever. Right? Yeah. Right. 

Sapnap knew of Dream’s feelings. As much as Sapnap teases him for it, when Dream genuinely needed to talk or cry, Sapnap was there. Sapnap was perfect. But not in the way George was. Here we go again, back to George. But can you really blame Dream? He’s caught in a trance by the other. He could go on and on about the George. For days, months, years even. 

But this is- well was Sapnap part. Sapnap was always there for Dream. Of course he was- they were best friends. Dream knew him before George even. Hell Sapnap introduced them to each other. Sapnap watched from the sidelines and Dream a George always danced around each other. Always getting close but never quite reaching each other. They danced and danced, but as time went by, the style changed. The song sung a different tune. It seemed that George had slowly started to pull away. Leaving Dream in the spotlight, just himself performing a dance for two. But he was just one. And the weight of the performance has slowly started to break him down. Piece by piece, shard by shard. It was like he was a porcelain doll being worn down from countless use. And as each shard fell, big or small, something new slowly came to fruition. Something strange, something he’s never felt before. Something nobody should feel.

And Dream chose to ignore it.

To continue his solo, bearing the weight of his sorrow, of his love, his anger- his everything. He was losing himself and wasn’t aware. The audience was screaming but he was in his own world. He put everything into nothing and what does he have to show for it? A broken heart? Tear stained eyes? His mental state in shatters?

He smiles to himself. It’s funny isn’t it? The feeling of unrequited love. Why does it hurt so much? Why does he keep dwelling on it? And why does it make him want to let the new weird feeling overtake him, to use him, to corrupt his mind and soul and get him what he wants at any cost. The unknown terrifies him yet excites him all the same. It’s a dangerous path to cross and he was tilting over the edge. Just one step forward would send him over- plunging into whatever this was. Whatever it meant. Whatever it could do.

But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. And he most definitely shouldn’t. Even in this state he still has some of what’s left. Some common sense if you will. He will not risk the friendships he’s made over the years. He will not risk losing George. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

____________________________________

“So like- your actually coming. Like this isn’t a joke or just us fuckin around right?” Dream muttered. It was currently 4:36 am and he hadn’t gotten any sleep. He was tired out of his mind but refused to leave. He and Sapnap were sitting in his room, on a call with George. They started the call at 3:00 pm today to discuss the never video and time just flew by. It had gotten to the topic about traveling and since Sapnap has recently moved in with Dream the topic was bound to come up. One thing led to another and a plane ticket to Florida had been purchased. 

“Well I am yeah- duh I bought the plane ticket Dumbass.” George responded to Sapnap in a teasing tone. The two continued to bicker and Dream knew that if he didn’t calm them down they’d argue for hours in their sleep deprived state. He needed to change the subject quickly.

“We should go to the beach!” Dream randomly blurted out shutting both of the boys up. “We should! I’ve never been even though I’ve living here for a few months Dream.” Sapnap said teasingly giving Dream a look that spoke louder than words. Dream huffed as Sapnap cackled George joining in just because of the sound of the laugh. 

“It’s not my fault that you never asked!” Dream barked back. “Oooh he’s got you there Sapnap.” George said earning an annoyed him from Sapnap. “Whatever man. If we do go to the beach we should film for content. Could make lots of Moo-lah.” Sapnap replied, a cocky smirk crowing onto his face as he rubbed his index finger and thumb together on both of his hands. “Nah i think it should just be for fun. It’s rare we get a vacation and the viewers don’t have to know everything about us.” Sapnap gave Dream a pouty face and Dream shoved him playfully.

“I agree with Dream. It would be nice to have something private for once. Plus they would think we were lying to them like how we did last year.” George said kicking back in his chair. “Besides. It doesn’t always have to be about money Sapnap.” And they were back at it again. Dream has no idea how he’s going to deal with these two when they get together in person. “By the way George, what day did you book your plane? I zoned out while you bought the ticket.” Dream said, reaching out to graba pencil to play with in his hands. 

“I think it’s for two weeks from now let me check.” George said. Typing could be heard from George’s unmoving icon. And then a gasp. “George?” Sapnap asked. No reply. More frantic typing. “George what’s wrong?” Sapnap continued, Dream’s full attention on George’s profile.

“Guys..?” George says in a shaky voice, surprising even him self. “It’s booked... for tomorrow.” He finished. God fucking dammit George

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I was in my feels and got super drunk and cried while watching Ranboo on twitch and wrote this to be happy. Found it just now in my drafts. I grammar checked it and decided to post it! Hope y’all like it. I want to make it an actual thing lmao. This was originally supposed to be more dark if I remember correctly. The feeling that Dream was having was ORIGINALLY supposed to be ínstense rage and he was gonna start stabbing people and shit. And when George found out it was gonna be like “oh it was you. It was always you.” HENCE THE TITLE but uhhh sapnap is too good to put through that and I will not write him out smh


End file.
